Truth
by redickgirl04
Summary: Eric Northman is living the good life in California when he unexpectantly gets news that will change everything. Now he must journey back to the old life he thought he'd left behind years ago. AH/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone, I'm definitely a lurker, but I'm taking a step out of the shadows to try my hand at writing. This is my first story, so any feedback is much appreciated. The characters I'm just playing with as they belong to CH and AB. Hope you enjoy!**

Eric Northman couldn't help the grin that was on his face as he walked around his nightclub. Having only been open a few weeks, it was now one of the premier hotspots in all of Los Angeles. Most of the credit for this venture had to go to his sister, Pam. After years of bugging him about it, he'd finally given in, and together they were running this place. If things continued the way they were now, Pam was now talking opening clubs in other major cities like New York, Chicago, and Atlanta. He'd put the brakes on those plans for now, Pam could get ahead of herself sometimes if he didn't reign her in. Eric was making his way over towards the bar when he noticed a familiar face he hadn't seen in over a decade. A smirk appeared on his face as he made his way over, "Can't believe you're here, Laf."

Lafayette couldn't help but lick his suddenly dry lips as the one and only Eric Northman approached him. Eric's hair was now short and styled with gel instead of the almost to his shoulders way he had it in high school. Lafayette took in the black leather pants and tight black tank and shook his head, "You know it ain't fair that a mutha fucka like you that is sex on a stick bats for the wrong team. Mmm mmm the trouble I could give you if you'd give me five minutes. I guarantee you I'd have you screaming for Jesus and never looking in a woman's direction again."

Eric broke out into an all out grin as he laughed, "I see you're still the same old Lafayette you were back in the days. What are you doing here?"

Lafayette leaned himself on the edge of the bar and sighed. His flirting and ogling of Eric now complete, reality was setting in quickly. "Tara and I are out here on a bit of a vacation. She saw where you had just opened this place, and she's circling the place as we speak trying to find your fine ass."

Eric arched an eyebrow in curiosity, Tara had never really liked him when he had known her all those years ago. He'd suspected maybe she herself had a crush on him back then, but he didn't know for sure. Or maybe it was just because Tara believed that he'd taken her best friend away from her. "Why do I get the feeling Tara isn't here to give me a hug and say congratulations?"

Lafayette's eyes moved around and finally caught sight of Tara who had finally realized that he was talking with Eric, and she was now pushing people out of her way in her determination to get to them. He saw the fire in Tara's eyes and knew this wasn't gonna go well. He'd begged her to leave it alone, but of course Tara couldn't be talked out of anything once it was in her stubborn head. Lafayette simply came along as backup and hoped he could keep her somewhat under control that police weren't gonna be needed. "We about to find out."

The moment her eyes landed on Eric Northman, she wanted to kill him. She hadn't been his biggest fan when they were young, but she'd tolerated him mostly for Sookie, but no more. She fucking hated this man for the pain he'd caused, and now here he stood in his brand new club living the high life with no regard for what he'd left behind. She came to a stop in front of him and looked up into those sparkling blue eyes. A tiny smirk on his lips was all it took for her hand to reach up and slap him across his face, "You smug bastard."

Eric's eyes widened in shock as Tara smacked him right across the face. It stung a bit, and he certainly hadn't been expecting that. His eyes glanced around the room where customers and staff were gawking in his direction trying to see the drama. Obviously Tara was spoiling for a fight, but he damn well wasn't going to do this in the middle of his business. He lowered his head so he could angrily whisper in her ear, "Follow me to my office, NOW."

Tara was happy to see her hand print already showing up across his cheek. She glanced behind her and motioned her head to Lafayette to follow her as she trailed after Eric on the way to his office. They exited the main part of the club through a back door that led to a long hallway, and a door that led to Eric's office. She watched Eric make himself comfortable behind his desk, and Lafayette chose a seat on the black leather sofa, while she opted to stand in front of the desk with her arms crossed over her chest defensively waiting for Eric to say something.

Eric was trying to keep his temper down enough that he didn't let lose on Tara. That would be something to avoid cause he knew Tara was always ready for a good ol' fight wherever she could get it. "I don't appreciate you coming into my business and making a scene. You're not a child anymore so don't act like one. If you have something to say to me, then say it already."

Tara snorted in disgust at his mention of a child. "You got some nerve, Eric. Here you are living the good life in good old California like you always wanted. You got to play at a big time college program, you had a successful NFL career, you've got more money than God, you've got your women hanging all over you, you've got your expensive homes and cars, you got this fancy new club, but you couldn't bother to ever come around to take care of your responsibility back in Bon Temps. I told Sookie you would break her heart when yall got together back then, but even I couldn't predict how much of a cold hearted bastard you'd turn out to be. I certainly hope you thank Godric for stepping up when you clearly had no intention of ever doing it."

Eric was leaning back in his chair as Tara railed at him in anger in disgust. He had no idea what she was even talking about. "Tara, what happened between me and Sookie is between me and Sookie. And what does Godric have to do with anything? I haven't spoken to him since shortly after Pam and I moved from Louisianna to live with our father almost eleven years ago."

Tara glanced at Lafayette who shrugged in confusion before she focused on Eric again. He was playing games, he had to be. She couldn't believe that he wasn't even curious enough to ask. "Godric has a lot to do with it. He stayed around and stepped up to help when you couldn't be bothered to do so. Unlike you, he's a standup guy that has morals." Again her eyes focused on Eric, and she was dismayed how cool and collected he looked, as if none of this meant a damn thing to him. She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you aren't even gonna ask how they are doing. I thought you'd at least do that much, Eric."

Eric was losing patience, "Ask about who, Tara? Spit it out."

Tara let out an angry breath as she dug in her purse and pulled out a photo. She took steps toward his desk and threw the picture down onto it. "Sookie and Alex, you jackass. I held my tongue for years, but being out here I wanted to say these things to your face one and for all. You broke my best friend's heart, and you never even bothered to come around for your own kid. You're a deadbeat in my mind, and to be honest it's all for the best. Sook and Alex deserve nothing but the best, and that isn't you. Enjoy your life, Eric."

Eric slowly picked up the photograph Tara had thrown on his desk. His mind barely registered Lafayette and Tara leaving his office and slamming the door. His heart was racing, and he could barely catch his breath. Staring down at the photo sent him into shock and froze him in his seat. He recognized the front porch of Gran's farmhouse. His eyes traced over Sookie was no longer the 16 year old girl he remembered her to be. She'd grownup and turned into a beautiful woman. What nearly stopped his heart beating was what he saw beside Sookie. A boy with wheat colored hair like his own, sparkling blue eyes identical to those he and Pam had, and the boy even had his smile. Sookie's arm was wrapped around the boy's shoulder, pulling him into her side as they smiled at the camera. He blinked several times, opened his mouth, but no words or sound escaped him.

Pam stood in the doorway of Eric's office with an arched eyebrow. She'd heard the yelling from her own office next door, and had seen Tara and Lafayette of all people leaving. She'd knocked a few times with no response before she just walked in. Eric was behind his desk wide eyed and pale as a ghost, "What the hell is going on, Eric?"

Eric finally tore his gaze away from the photo in his hands to look at his younger sister who was obviously concerned. He cleared his throat and barely could come up with a whisper, "I have a son."

Pam's other brow arched like the first as she heard his whispered words across the room. Never in a million years would she have expected that information to come out of Eric's mouth, "Well fuck me." Seemed like the only response she could give at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added the story to alerts and favorites. I will update this story at least once a week, but I hope more than that if my schedule allows. Again all feedback is welcome. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are on me since I don't have a Beta. Also all characters belong to CH and AB. Enjoy!**

It had been a week since Eric had found out the shocking news that he had a son. Eric had spent the first two days ignoring calls from Pam while he was held up in his house staring at the picture Tara had thrown on his desk of Sookie and Alex. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the fact that he had a family back in Louisiana that he knew nothing about. When he'd left Bon Temps at the age of 16 with a 14 year old Pam, it had been to move to California to live with his father after the death of his mother. The loss of Grace Northman had caused a pain in his heart that he couldn't handle back then. Eric had simply wanted to start over in California forgetting everything back in Louisiana, even Sookie. He shook his head to get himself out of the past as he drove his Corvette up the gravel driveway as the farmhouse came into view. Instead of taking a flight, he'd packed a few bags, threw them in the car, and driven from California to Bon Temps. Whatever the hell had happened in the past, he was gonna get it figured out and move forward.

He stepped out of the car and into the humid summer time heat that was Louisiana. Even at seven o'clock in the evening, the humidity and heat were still sweltering. His gaze roamed over the old farmhouse that had been in the Stackhouse family for generations, and nothing had changed in the years he'd been away. He couldn't even say how many days he'd spent over at this house as a child and teenager with Sookie. This had been a second home to him really. He making his way towards the front porch when the door opened, and there stood one of the most amazing women he'd ever known. She was a kind and gentle woman, but in her eyes was a fire that spoke of someone that had lived a life in her younger years to the fullest and full of mischief when she could find it. It was a look he'd always seen in Sookie's eyes as well. He cleared his throat, "It's been a long time, Mrs. Stackhouse."

Adele Stackhouse wasn't surprised to see Eric Northman now standing in front of her home. Lafayette had come by the house when he and Tara had returned from Los Angeles and filled her in on what had happened with seeing Eric at his new nightclub. She wasn't pleased by Tara's out of control behavior or not letting things be, but perhaps in the long run it was a good thing. Lafayette had been adamant that Eric had no idea what Tara was talking about when it came to the situation of Alex and Sookie. Something had always felt wrong about this whole situation, and she was determined to get to the bottom of things. Her eyes raked over the man before her, he was no longer the cute but gangly teenager she'd last seen him has. He was now a grown man, and if she were a younger woman she would be tempted to chase him for herself. "You know me better than that, young man. It's either Adele or Gran. Now get up here and give me a hug."

Eric walked up the stairs and pulled Adele into a warm brief hug and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek. "It's very nice to see you, Adele. I'm sorry to just show up at your home unannounced, but you were the first person I wanted to see and talk with."

Adele patted him on the arm, "I know why you're here. Lafayette gave me a rundown of last week. Come on in the kitchen, I'll fix you a glass of cold tea, and we'll talk."

Eric nodded and followed behind her in the house. Looking around on the way to the kitchen felt like going back in time because nothing had changed. It was an old farmhouse, but it was cozy and warm just like Adele. He took a seat at the table and watched Adele fix two glasses of tea before she joined him taking a seat at the table. He took a sip and sighed, nobody made homemade tea like Adele Stackhouse. "Tara has a right being pissed at me if she truly thinks I knew about a child of mine and chose to not be around, but that isn't the case. The first I heard of any of this was when Tara was yelling at me and threw a picture on my desk of Sookie and Alex. I swear on my mother's grave, I didn't know."

Adele studied Eric quietly for a few moments. His blue eyes that were identical to those of her great grandson were imploring her to believe his words as the truth. She'd spent many years of her life observing people, and she found herself to be a good judge of people when it came to them being honest or liars. Looking at Eric, she knew he was telling the truth. He'd known nothing of Alex. "After your mother died, you put up walls around yourself trying to keep people from getting too close, even Sookie. It broke her heart when you moved to California, but she was gonig to respect your wishes of no more contact with her as you wanted a clean break going into a new life out west. That all changed about a month later when she found out she was pregnant. We didn't have your new phone number, and all we could find for your father was his address for Los Angeles. Sookie wrote you a few letters that Corbett mailed for her, but months went by without word from you. Finally Corbett took a flight out and showed up at your father's house. Your father said you were away at a football camp for the summer, but that you had made up your mind not to be involved. You didn't want anything to do with the child period because your plan was to use football to get into a good college to play at and eventually make it to the NFL. Your father even offered us $100,000 to either abort the pregnancy or as hush money to never come around again. Corbett told him to keep his money and never worry about Sookie or anyone else ever saying another word about it to you. Sookie sent one more letter to you informing you that she'd had the baby, it was a boy, what she named him, and said that she'd hope you could find it in your heart to be a part of your son's life even if you didn't want to be around her."

Eric sat in stunned silence. It was true he'd been at a football camp that summer in Los Angeles. He'd never gotten any letters from Sookie or anyone else, and his father had certainly never mentioned Corbett Stackhouse being in their home. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe the betrayal of his very own father. His father had to have known that if Eric had known the truth, Eric would have rushed back to Louisianna to be by Sookie and their child. That would have changed the course of his future as far as playing football in college and eventually making it to the NFL. Those dreams Eric would have gladly sacrificed to be a father. His eyes had unshed tears in them as he looked at Adele, "I can't believe my father would do something like this. He wanted the situation swept under the rug so it wouldn't mess up the plan he always wanted for my future. He was ensuring I would succeed, and then I'd be worth millions of dollars, and obviously he would become rich himself through me. My God, he cost me years that I can never get back with my very own son."

Adele Stackhouse tried her best to see the good in everyone, but she couldn't do it. Fredrik Northman was someone she saw nothing good in period. The fact that he would betray his own child with this situation in order for monetary gain was sickening. Because of his actions, Sookie had been left with a broken heart, Alex had grown up without his father, and Eric was going to forever live with the fact that he missed years of his child's life. "I'm sorry, Eric. I wish we'd insisted on talking to you face to face instead of taking your father's words. Even Godric was convinced that you knew everything and had decided to not be here. He said he talked to you over the phone about a month before Sookie gave birth, and that you simply told him Sookie was your past and never to bring her up again to him."

Eric cringed, that phone call had been his last contact with his older brother. Now he saw how Godric could have taken that conversation. Godric thought he'd meant Sookie and the baby. "What I meant was I didn't want to hear about what a jackass I was for breaking up with Sookie when I moved. No wonder Godric stopped contact with our family all these years. He thought I was denying my own child."

Adele nodded, "Yes, that's what he thought. He didn't understand your actions, but decided to respect that you didn't want contact. He was disappointed that you weren't stepping up, and he decided to stay here in Bon Temps to be there for Sookie and Alex."

Eric sighed, "I'm glad that he has been around. I'm sure Sookie needed all the help she could get."

Adele smiled, "She had tons of support from Corbett, myself, and Jason. Tara and Lafayette have always been there as well, and Godric has always done right in being there for Alex. Alex has been loved since the day he was born, and he's had a good life, Eric. He's a happy boy. He's very smart, has a great sense of humor, and uses that smile of his to real people in just like you did as a boy."

Eric nodded, "I'm glad to hear that he's been okay all these years. Does he know about me?"

Adele shook her head, "I don't think so. His last name is Stackhouse, and he's never asked me anything about who his father is. I suppose he could have asked someone else, but to my knowledge none of us in the family have told him anything. He knows that Godric is his uncle, so he may have figured out who his father is all on his own, but if he has, he's never said so."

Before Eric could respond, his attention shifted to the front door as someone entered the house. A few seconds later a flash of blonde hair swished by him and launched them-self into Adele's arms. Eric found himself choked back when he realized he was seeing his son in person for the very first time.

Alexander Jason Stackhouse grinned as he pulled back from his great grandmother's hug, "Gran, we had the best time fishing today. I caught more fish than Coby, Uncle Jason, and Grandpa." Before his great grandmother could respond, he noticed the stranger at the table staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Alex smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. It's bad manners to come rushing into a house like I did. You a friend of Gran's?"

Eric wanted to scream from the tallest mountain that he was his father. He wanted to pull his son into his arms and never let him go again. Without even knowing this boy, Eric felt nothing but love for him as he gazed upon him. But again before he could respond, his attention was drawn to the doorway that led into the kitchen as his eyes landed on the only girl he'd ever loved in his life. He exhaled slowly, "Sookie."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry for the delay on this story. Real life got a bit too hectic here for a little while with work and kids. I'm back now to update at least once a week, but I'm hoping now with it being summer maybe a little more than that. Appreciate all the reviews and adding this story as a favorite. All feedback is welcome and appreciate as well. All characters belong to CH and AB. Hope you enjoy.**

Sookie had pulled up right behind behind Jason's truck as her father, Jason, and Alex were all coming back from an afternoon of fishing. She herself had just gotten off of work at Merlotte's, Saturday's were always busy, and she was glad to be done for the day. Corbett and Jason were unloading things out of the back of Jason's truck, but Sookie's eyes were focused on the red corvette that was definitely out of place in Bon Temps and especially in her grandmother's driveway. She'd seen Alex running full speed into the house obviously excited to tell Gran something so she decided to follow after him and find out who Gran's visitor was. She entered the house and made her way towards the kitchen where she heard voices, but she stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes connected with those of Eric Northman. She closed her eyes tightly thinking that maybe she was seeing things, but when she opened her eyes again there Eric was sitting at Gran's table staring at her with those intense eyes of his that were identical to Alex's. God, seeing Alex and Eric in the same room together was both heartwarming and heartbreaking to her. She noted Eric's whispered voice saying her name that finally broke her mind from running in a thousand different directions. Her eyes shot to Gran who was giving her a sympathetic look and a slight head shake that Sookie didn't really understand the meaning of. Whatever this was, she wasn't going to do it with Alex as a witness. "Alex c'mon, your Uncle Jason and Granddaddy are gonna take you to Uncle Jason's house while Gran finishes her visit with her friend. I'll come in a little while and get you."

Alex glanced from Gran, to his mother, and the stranger a few times before he locked eyes with his mother. "I thought we were gonna have dinner here. We caught a lot of fish."

Sookie motioned for Alex to follow her and led him out of the house. "We'll save the fish for tomorrow when we have Sunday lunch here after church. Why don't you go make sure Uncle Jason has all the fishing stuff out of the back of his truck while I talk to your Granddaddy for a minute."

Alex shrugged and gave his mother a huge smile, "Okay."

Sookie smiled in return slightly as she watched Alex run down the stairs and towards Jason who was finishing unloading all the fishing gear and storing it in the shed out back. She made her way down to the bottom of the stairs where her father was giving her an upraising look. "I need you and Jason to take Alex back to Jason's house for a little while. Gran has a surprise guest, and I don't want Alex here for it."

Corbett Stackhouse's brows raised in confusion. He had been surprised by the expensive car sitting in the driveway himself as Jason had made his way up the driveway. His gaze went back to the car, and that's when he noticed the plates were California. His gaze suddenly swept back to his daughter, "You can't tell me he's got the audacity to be here after all this time! I'll kill him."

Sookie quickly put a hand on her father's chest and shook her head. She saw both Jason and Alex looking in their direction as her father's voice has gotten significantly louder in his anger. "Daddy, don't . He's obviously here for something, and Gran's been talking with him. I imagine he'll be wanting to speak with me as well, and I think after all this time it's something that should be done. I wanna hear what he has to say, but I know I won't be able to do that with Alex here. I sure as heck can't do it if you and Jason go in there and try and do something to him. So please, daddy, for me, just go back to Jason's with Alex, and I'll come over there when I'm done here."

Corbett felt some of his anger leave him as he glanced back towards his son and grandson, and then his attention returned to his daughter. He saw the confusion in her eyes at Eric's sudden appearance, but he also saw her determination to hear him out for whatever the reason was for this visit. He knew if he went inside and saw the boy who'd broken his daughter's heart, he'd no doubt do something like beat him within an inch of his no good life. "Alright, baby girl. We'll be over at Jason's house waiting for you. You call me if you need me, and remember that the shotgun is on the mantle in the living room if you need it for anything."

Sookie giggled a little at her father's words and quickly threw herself into his arms for a hug. She felt him kiss the top of her head before he pulled back and made his way to Jason's truck. She waved to the men of her life as they made their way down the driveway towards Jason's house that was only about a mile down the road. She turned her attention back towards the porch as Gran made her way outside. "What's he doing here?"

About ten minutes had passed since Adele had left him in the kitchen and said she was going go outside and explain things to Sookie. Eric was grateful for that. Sookie would probably be more open to speaking with him if she knew that he had in fact not known anything about Alex. The all too brief moment he'd seen and heard Alex already proved that he loved his son despite not knowing him. This was a child he'd help to create and created with Sookie, so how could he not love him? He heard Adele call his name from the front porch. He took a deep breath and stood up from the table and made his way outside to the porch where Adele and Sookie were both standing. He noted Sookie wiping at her eyes as she'd obviously shed a few tears.

Adele knew that Sookie would need to hear the truth from her first before a talk with Eric would occur. There was so much that would need to be worked out, but looking between the two of them, deep down she knew it would all work out in the end. "I'm going to give you all some privacy out here." She patted Eric on his shoulder as she passed by him.

Eric heard the screen door shut behind him as Adele disappeared inside the house leaving he and Sookie alone for the first time in over a decade. The girl who'd been his best friend growing up and the only girl he'd ever really loved was also as it turns out the mother of his child. It was boggling when he thought about it. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, unaccustomed to this awkwardness. "He's beautiful. All I've done for a week is stare at his picture with wonder. And then seeing him in person, I can't really put it into words. I'm sorry that things have turned out like this. If I could go back and change it all, I would. I would go back so that I could be here for him, and for you, Sookie."

Sookie stared up at him. His body language screamed how uncomfortable he was, but his eyes and his voice were nothing but honest and open. Gran's story didn't make any sense to her, but then again it did make sense. It cleared up why she'd never had any response to her letter's to Eric with a letter of his own or even a phone call from him. Her father had never actually seen Eric when he'd flown out to California and met with Eric's own father. So many things fell into place because the Eric that had been her best friend and love would never have denied his own child. She'd had to face what everyone was telling her, that Eric was not going to come around and be involved. Her heart had screamed that it wasn't true, but eventually her head had taken over and she'd finally given up hope. Now she wished she'd listened to her heart back then and done something else, done more somehow. If so, maybe things would be different now. Maybe Eric would have been involved, and Alex would know his father instead of missing out the last ten years. But the truth was that neither of them could go back and change things. They could only live in the here and now. She took a deep breath and held out her hand for his. It only took a brief moment before she felt her hand being held in his larger one. She squeezed his hand as she looked up into his eyes and pulled him towards the steps, "Let's go for a walk down by the lake like we used to. We got a lot of talking to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again for those that review and added to favorites, it's appreciated. Sorry that the last chapter was kind of short after such a long wait, but it was kind of a good place to end that chapter before this next one. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. All characters belong to CH and AB.**

Eric was quiet as he and Sookie walked through the woods that led down to a lake that wasn't too far from her Gran's farmhouse. His hand still held hers as they walked along in silence. So much time had passed, but it felt natural and safe being with Sookie like this. Thinking back over the years, she was the only girl or woman he'd ever let in close enough to really know him, besides his mother before she passed away and his sister, Pam. He'd spent years trying not to think of Sookie, but she'd always been there in the back of his mind. He felt like a total fool for leaving Bon Temps the way he did back then and cutting off all contact with his best friend. He smiled slightly as they exited the wood and came to the clearing where the lake was located. He loved that the property was still undeveloped and unobstructed by houses or any business. "It still looks the same."

Sookie smiled, "Yeah, Gran has had offers to sell the land back here to some developers over the years, but she's always turned them down. It's just beautiful and would be a waste to let someone come along and mess it all up." Sookie released his hand and walked to stand moved to stand at the lake's edge. From the time she and Eric had been seven years old, this lake had always been their place. In the summer, she and Eric would come out to go swimming. They used to take walks through the woods just to come out here to talk when they had gotten older up until Eric had left Louisianna after his mother's death. When Grace Northman died, everything had changed. Eric had retreated off into himself where even she couldn't reach him, and then came the news he and Pam were moving to California to live with their father that had left them years previously. She shook her head to bring her back to the present time. "What do you want to do about this, Eric? I mean I've spent years thinking you just didn't want to have anything to do with Alex, and obviously that wasn't the case. I still can't believe what your father did, but I can't be mad at you. You didn't know. But I'm not sure where we go from here. Alex is almost 11 years old now. His family is here, his friends are here, his school is here, his whole life has been here in Bon Temps. Your life is in Los Angeles."

Eric shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans as he moved to stand beside her at the lake's edge. "I can't believe what he did either. He's cost me years that I can never get back; years that I should have been around for Alex and for you, Sook. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but I'll handle my father very soon." He let out a frustrated sigh. There were so many things going through his head at the moment, and it was hard to know where to start with all of this for him. The uncomplicated life he'd built for himself over the last decade was now more complicated than he could ever have imagined. "Are you going to let me have a relationship with Alex?"

Sookie nodded, "I'm not going to stop you, Eric. He's not just my son, he's yours as well. I've always wanted him to have a relationship with you. I know this still has to be a major shock for you. You've known all of a week that you have a child in this world. I'm glad that you came and talked to Gran, and now we all know what happened in the past. I just don't want you to feel obligated to be around if it's not what you want. Alex is happy and very much loved. If you don't feel like you can be his dad, I'm not going to force anything. If you'd rather go back to your life, I won't stop you. If you're going to be in his life, I need you to be 100% sure, Eric. I can't let you come into his life as his dad, and then you change your mind down the road. I won't let Alex be hurt like that."

Eric smiled, "You sound like a mom." He cleared his throat as he thought over her words. It pleased him that Sookie loved Alex so much and wanted to do whatever to protect him. "I took a couple of days to drive from California because I needed time to think about all of this. I was nervous as hell coming here. I knew I'd see you both, and I didn't know how to feel about that exactly. Looking at his picture, he looked so much like me when I was that age it was uncanny. Sitting in your grandmother's kitchen when Alex came in and I got to see him in person felt like I got knocked on my ass. All of a sudden here was a living and breathing part of myself staring back at me. I know that I don't even know him, but I already love him, Sookie. He's my son. I knew in that moment that I want to know him. I want to know everything about him. I want him to love me back someday. I want to be a dad."

Sookie let out a relieved sigh as she heard the conviction in Eric's words. She believed that he wanted to be a real father to their son. "How long are you going to be here, Eric? Not that I'm trying to rush you or whatever. It's summertime so Alex is out of school for the next two months, so it would be a good time as far as you two spending time together and getting to know one another."

Eric shrugged, "I didn't really set a timetable on anything. I kind of just packed a bag, threw it in the car, and got on the road. Pam and I just opened a club in Los Angeles, but she can handle things just fine on her own. I don't really have anything tying me down back in Los Angeles so I can be here for as long I want."

Sookie nodded, "Yeah, I saw online where you were opening that club after your sudden retirement from the NFL. Why did you retire so early? A lot of people said you were still in your prime."

Eric was surprised that she even kept up on anything about him considering she believed he was some deadbeat father. "It wasn't really fun anymore. I played in high school, college, and finally got drafted and was making tons of money, but I didn't feel anything when I was playing. I got injured a bit, and I realized I didn't want to be one of these guys in his 30's that can barely walk cause of injuries or has head issues later on in life, so I decided enough was enough. I made enough money from my first contract and all the endorsements I had to last me the rest of my life I'm sure. The club is already doing well, and Pam is already talking opening more clubs in other cities, so everything has worked out for me." He glanced towards Sookie, "Speaking of money, I mean I'd like to get in touch with my attorney about setting up something for you and Alex."

Sookie frowned, "Eric, I don't want your money."

Eric knew that was coming, and unlike most women he'd come across over the years, those words from Sookie's lips he believed. "I'm not trying to buy you off, and I know you're not some golddigger, Sookie. This is about me doing my part with helping to raise Alex, our son. Let's say I'd known about Alex all along, you would have had been getting help from me whether we were together or not. Child support is part of raising a child, and you haven't gotten anything for almost 11 years. I want to do my part."

Sookie nodded, understanding that he was trying to make things right from how he saw them. "Talk to your attorney if you want. We can discuss something reasonable if you want to, but whatever it is will be for Alex alone. My job as a dental hygienist pays enough that I've been able to give Alex and I a good life."

Eric glanced at the uniform she was wearing that had Merlotte's written across the white t-shirt. "By the looks of things, I thought you were working as a waitress."

Sookie smiled, "I still pick up a few shifts during the week. Sam's dad hired me as a waitress when I was still pregnant with Alex, and he was very understanding of working around my schedule of school and Alex when I did work. I still graduated from high school on time, and after that happened Gran and Daddy had been saving money for me to go to college. Gran and my Aunt Linda really helped as far as watching Alex while I commuted to LSU Shrevport and got a degree to be a dental hygienist. Luckily for me, Bill opened up his own dentist practice here in Bon Temps, so finding a job was super easy."

Eric was proud to hear what Sookie had accomplished. She'd always been smart in school, and he was glad that despite having Alex at such a young age, she was able to continue her education like she wanted. "Bill as in Bill Compton?"

Sookie nodded, "Yep. He was gone for a few years in Mississippi, but when his father passed away, he came back to Bon Temps to move back into the Compton place across from Gran's. He decided it was time to leave the practice he was in, and he opened his own practice here right about the time I was graduating so it was really perfect timing. It's Bill and his partner Lorena, and then me and a couple of other girls who work as hygienist and a receptionist. It's a small practice, but it does well here."

Eric didn't like the idea of Bill Compton, he never had. Bill was about 10 years older than Sookie and himself, and even when they were kids, Bill had a funny way at always looking at Sookie. Eric had always thought the guy was way creepy, and he was always a loner that prefered to be working on his computer games than actually having friends. Hearing Sookie talk about Bill with such fondness was something he didn't like, but he wasn't going to bring up if he was more than her boss at this time. "So, how exactly are we going to do this about telling Alex who I am?"

Sookie shook her head, "I'm sure he's giving Daddy and Jason the third degree as we speak. He's smart like you were at that age. He knows me all too well, and I tried to cover my reaction to you, but Alex will know that something was off. The two of you in a room together is like looking at twins, and I'm sure Alex noted that as well. By the time I go get him at Jason's, he'll probably have figured out who you are all on his own. We go to church with Gran every Sunday morning, and then we go back to her farmhouse to have Sunday lunch, why don't you join us there? I don't think it would go well to drag this out too long."

Eric nodded, "That sounds fine. I'd like to just get the introduction thing over as quick as possible so we can move on and really allow Alex and I to start getting to know one another. I'm gonna get a hotel room, but what time do you want me to come over? And are you sure it's gonna be okay to be there with your father and Jason? I can only imagine how much they'd both like to skin me alive for getting you pregnant and not being around."

Sookie sighed, she was sure her Daddy and Jason both would love to load up the shotguns and have a few minutes alone with Eric. The men in her life were very protective of both she and Alex, and Eric had been a bad guy in both of their eyes for so long. "Come by around 1, and we should have everything ready to eat. I'm going to talk to Daddy and Jason tonight, so they will be on their best behavior, I promise. I'm sure Gran won't tolerate them being anything other than angels while in her house. You'll be fine." Sookie chucked at one thought, "I guess I'm going to have to try and catch a hold of Tara as well. She'll be there tomorrow, too. Gran mentioned she was very hard on you at your club last week when she and Laf were visiting."

Eric groaned at the thought of seeing and dealing with Tara again. "Yeah, you better hope you can warn her beforehand of my appearance or she'll try and continue with her yelling and hitting me. I'm sure that would make for a lovely Sunday lunch at in your grandmother's home."

Sookie shook her head because she could see Tara doing just that if she didn't warn her ahead of time. She held her hand out for Eric's hand again and tugged him along, "C'mon let's get back so I can go get Alex and talk to Daddy and Jason, and I'm sure you need some time to get into your hotel and prepare for tomorrow."

Eric squeezed her hand as they began to walk. Tomorrow Alex would know that he was his father, and that thought both thrilled and made Eric a nervous wreck. It would certainly been an eventful day he was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so very sorry about the lack of updating on this story as quickly as I'd like as real life has again left things time consuming. Thanks to all that read, review, and add to favorites. Also thanks for everyone with their patience, and I do truly hope to update regularly, and I am trying my best to be able to keep this story moving forward. All characters belong to CH and AB, I'm just borrowing :).**

Corbett Stackhouse shook his head as he watched his mother hurrying through her kitchen trying to get this and that done before everyone arrived for lunch. Instead of the wonderful fish he, Jason, and Alex had caught yesterday, his mother had decided to go with her homemade fried chicken, homemade potato salad, homemade macaroni and cheese, homemade biscuits, and her delicious apple pie for dessert. When he asked why the change of menu, he'd received a small smile and was told because it had been Eric Northman's favorites of hers from the time he was a child and spent time eating with them at their house after church on Sundays. Adele Stackhouse wanted him to feel at home and welcome him back in Louisiana and in her home. Corbett's vision was a bit different. He'd eyed his trusty shotgun more than a few times since coming home from church picturing what he could do to the boy's shiny expensive red corvette. A part him of him was relieved to know that Eric had in fact not known about Alex at all like he'd thought all these years. What Sookie had told him and Jason last night had earned Eric some points on the positive side of things, but Corbett still had a lot of doubts and misgivings about all of this. "You really think he's gonna stick around? He's got a life out there in California with money, houses, cars, women, and no real responsibilities or nothing tying him down. He's gonna give all that up to play the role of dad after all this time?"

Adele put down a dish towel that had been in her hands and turned to her son. She saw the concern in his eyes, and she knew that deep down he was scared and wanting to protect both Alex and Sookie from an potential hurt that Eric could bring them. "Sookie said he wants to be a father to Alex and be here, and I believe that he does as well. Corbett, he didn't know, but when he found out; he came here. He could have continued to play ignorant even after Tara's little visit, but he didn't. You're gonna have to give him a chance. He's Alex's blood just as much as we are, and he has the right to be a part of things. And we need to make this as easy as possible for Eric because that is what is best for Alex."

Corbett groaned, he knew his mother was right. The more at ease everyone else was around Eric, the easier it would make things for Alex at accepting and getting to know Eric as his father. For all of his life, Corbett had really been the father figure in Alex's life, and now Corbett was going to have to take a step back and let his grandson's real father take that role. It was something that was going to be hard for him to do, but he would do it because he loved Alex. He heard a car pulling up the driveway and made his way to the front porch to see the expensive red corvette that belonged to Eric. He was glad that Eric was here before Jason, Sookie, Alex, Tara, and whoever else might be coming. It would give him an opportunity to say some things without an audience.

Eric stepped out of his car and took a deep breath as he saw Corbett Stackhouse waiting on the front porch. There was no sign of anyone else here yet, and he supposed now was the time to face Corbett and get it over with. He made his way up to the porch and shoved his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants and looked up at Sookie's father. "I'm sorry that things turned out the way they have, Mr. Stackhouse. I know you probably hate me despite the fact that I didn't know about Alex based on the fact that I got Sookie pregnant in the first place at 16 years old. I know I have a lot to make up for, but I want to do it. I want to be a father to Alex in every way. I want to support him and love him and be there for him like I should have had the chance since the time he was born. I can't go back and change what happened in the past, but I damn sure can make sure I do things right from this point forward."

Corbett sighed as he saw the truth in Eric's eyes and heard it in his voice. Dammit, he didn't want to believe what Eric was saying. It was much easier if he could continue to dislike Eric and view him as the bad guy, but the truth was Eric had been a victim in this mess as well thanks to Frederik Northman's part of keeping the truth from his very own son all these years. "Eric, I still have my reservations about all of this, but I'm going to give you a chance and take your word on things now. I'll help with making this work between you and Alex anyway I can, but the minute you hurt my grandson or daughter in anyway, all bets are off. There's a lot of woods and remote places around here that people would never think to look at if you catch my drift."

Eric nodded and smiled slightly at the fact that Corbett was threatening him, but was doing so with a smile on his face. He couldn't fault the man as a father and grandfather wanting to make sure no harm came to either Sookie or Alex with his sudden appearance in their lives. He already knew he would move heaven and earth to protect his own son, so he understood where Corbett was coming from now. He reached out a hand, "We understand each other perfectly, sir."

Corbett sighed and reached out to take Eric's hand in a firm and tight shake. "Enough with that sir crap, call me Corbett, Eric. We're both adults. I hope you brought your appetite with you cause mom has made enough to feed an army." Corbett's attention drifted from Eric as he noticed Sookie's car pulling up the driveway. "Well, I'm gonna go back in the house and see what else needs to be done."

Eric nodded and turned to face the driveway as Sookie exited her car, and Eric noted that she was alone. His eyes raked over her form as she approached him in a white sundress with red flowers all over it that was very flattering to her figure. He shook his head to get his head away from those thoughts about how perfect Sookie's figure was. "No Alex?"

Sookie stopped in front of Eric and had to smile at him dressed up for Sunday lunch at her Gran's in khaki pants and a black polo shirt. He remembered that Gran was always one for being presentable for Sunday lunch. "He'll be here in a few minutes; he's riding in with Jason. I wanted to make sure you were still sure about everything first."

Eric smiled, "I'm not gonna change my mind, Sook. I hope that you believe me when I say that I wanna be here for Alex."

Sookie nodded, "I do believe you, Eric. It's just as a mom, I have to keep double checking. I won't let Alex be hurt if I can prevent it." She took a deep breath, "So how badly did Daddy treat you before I arrived?"

Eric shook his head, "It was fine. He said what he needed to say to me, and we're moving forward to do what is best for Alex. Did Alex question you last night about who I was?"

Sookie again nodded, "Of course he did. He mentioned that he'd seen a younger you in pictures that Godric has at his home in an album. He also told me that he looked a lot like you. I told him your name, and he noted the same last name as Godric. He was excited to meet you because he's seen you play football apparently on the television. I didn't tell him who you are to him, I just told him that you and I were friends a long time ago when you used to live here. Eric, he's a bright kid, and I'm pretty sure he already knows you're his dad." Sookie let out a groan as she saw Tara's car pulling up to the house now. She'd already warned her best friend on the phone several times to be on her best behavior with Eric, but this was Tara they were talking about and nothing could be guaranteed. She hoped that for Alex, Tara could keep her cool. She lowered her voice as she glanced at Eric who she could tell wasn't too thrilled seeing Tara, "She's always here for Sunday lunch."

Eric rolled his eyes slightly as Tara was getting out of her car glaring at him. He was slightly relieved to see Lafayette getting out of the car as well though. When they were younger, Laf was one that could try and reign his crazy cousin in better than anyone. The two approached he and Sookie, and he offered a small smile, "Nice to see you both again."

Tara snorted, "Don't even try it with me, Eric. Your pretty boy looks don't work on me. Whatever game you're playing of suddenly being the responsible family type is bullshit. I won't let you hurt Sook or that innocent little boy."

Lafayette sucked in his breath and groaned at Tara's outburst when Eric was trying to just be polite. "Bitch, we talked all the way over here about your attitude. I will beat your little narrow ass all the way back home if you can't keep your big mouth shut. We all know you you feel obviously, and you don't need to keep saying it. Dis here ain't bout you, it's bout Alex. Eric is his father, and the gorgeous mutha fucka has a right to know and try to be a dad without you all up in his face. Don't make me go tell Ms. Adele how you acting, bitch."

Tara rolled her eyes at her cousin but held her tongue knowing she didn't want to upset Adele if Lafayette would go running to tell on her. She brushed past Sookie and Eric to head into the house, "Whatever."

Lafayette clicked his tongue, "Mmm hmm, that's what I thought." His attention turned to Sookie and Eric who were standing close together and eying one another when the other wasn't looking. He smiled to himself, the connection between the pair of them still obvious to him. "I'mma take my fine ass into the house to help Ms. Adele finish up lunch preparation, yall continue on."

Sookie laughed as Lafayette sashayed into the house. He was truly one of a kind. She was brought out of her thoughts as Eric's large hand grasped hers when they both noticed Jason's truck. She turned to see the nervous look on Eric's face as both Jason and Alex exited the truck and were making their way towards them. She squeezed his hand in reassurance and gave him a bright smile, "It's gonna be okay, Eric." She lightly tugged at his hand for him to follow behind her, "C'mon let me introduce to your son now."

**AN: Next chapter we'll finally get Eric and Alex meeting officially. I already have a good part of chapter 6 done so it shouldn't be too long of a wait to post :). Thanks everyone for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks so much for everyone that takes the time to leave reviews, add to favorites, I really appreciate it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out before Tuesday because after that I'm on vacation for a week so I won't be updating during that time. All characters belong to CH and AB.**

Jason Stackhouse hated having to dress up, but going to Gran's on Sunday afternoon meant doing so if he had a chance in hell of eating her delicious home cooking. So here he was fresh from a shower and dressed up getting ready to head to Gran's after spending all night with a lucky lady he'd picked up from Merlotte's the night before. Jason was glad that Sookie had at least called to tell him she was gonna be dropping Alex off with him to go to Gran's so she could have a few minutes alone with Eric beforehand. Jason's lady friend had just been leaving when Sookie and Alex arrived. Jason came out of his bedroom to find Alex on the sofa pretty quiet and the television wasn't even on. "Hey AJ, something wrong?"

Alex turned his head towards his uncle, "You think he's gonna like me?"

Jason leaned against the kitchen island, "Is who gonna like you?"

Alex sighed as he turned on the sofa to face towards his uncle. "I heard all of you guys last night when Mom came over to get me. You guys all talked real loud outside so it wasn't really hard to hear what was said. Eric is my father, right?"

Jason stood frozen for a minute as he tried to think what to do or say. He and his father had gone outside last night thinking that Alex wouldn't be any wiser of who the man at Gran's house was, but of course they should have known better. Alex was extremely intelligent and more mature than his almost 11 years of age. Even Jason could admit that at times his young nephew seemed to have more smarts than he himself had. Jason shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Dammit Sook, what the hell am I supposed to say now?"

Alex grinned, "Uncle Jason, it's okay. Even without hearing you guys last night, I had a good idea who he was. Uncle Godric has pictures at his house of his brother and sister who I look a lot alike. Godric is my uncle, but he's not related on this side of the family so he'd have to be related on my father's side of the family. I knew I looked a lot like him last night in Gran's kitchen, and Mom's reaction to seeing him kind of made everything fit."

Jason shook his head, "You're too smart, AJ. I'm not real sure what I'm supposed to say or not, but I can't sit here and lie to you. So yeah, Eric is your dad."

Alex stared at Jason with curious blue eyes, "You and Grandpa yelled a lot last night about him being here now. You don't like him, do you?"

Jason didn't want to have this conversation with Alex. This was something that Sookie should be telling him about because she was the mom and probably knew the right way to say stuff unlike him, but Sookie wasn't here, and Alex needed answers. "Buddy, it's a complicated situation. There was stuff that happened before you were born that made things kind of crazy. We thought Eric knew about you, but as it turns out he didn't. I liked Eric just fine when I knew him a long time ago. Me and Grandpa didn't like him because we thought he'd hurt your mom, but turns out we didn't have that right. So we're all just gonna have to start fresh and go from there. The important thing is that now he knows about you, and he's here." Jason moved and ruffled Alex's hair playfully, "And yeah he's gonna like you just fine. How could he not? You're an awesome kid who's just like his equally awesome Uncle Jason."

Alex laughed, "Thanks, Uncle Jason."

Jason nodded, "Okay, we better get on the road and up to Gran's house so we can get onto lunch already." The pair of them made their way out to Jason's truck and headed up the road to Gran's house. Pulling up the driveway to Gran's house, Jason whistled, "I can say one thing, your dad has awesome taste in cars." Jason nodded his head towards the red corvette that was not something common to see in Bon Temps. Jason parked his truck and took his keys out and saw Sookie and Eric holding hands while looking in he and Alex's direction. "Okay AJ, looks like this is it. No need to be nervous, just be yourself, buddy. Everyone here loves you, and you know having your dad in your life now is gonna be a good thing I think."

Alex sighed as he and Jason got out of the truck and approached his parents. He noticed his mom squeeze his dad's hand, and Alex realized his dad was probably just as nervous as he was about this meeting. For some reason, that made the butterfly's in his stomach stop at that moment.

Sookie watched Alex and noticed immediately the minute he seemed to relax. That was a good sign. This whole situation was a mess, but she wanted the two of them to get to know one another and have a real father/son relationship. That's all she'd ever wanted from the time she'd learned she was pregnant all those years ago. She took a deep breath, "Alex sweetie, I want to introduce you to Eric Northman, your dad." She released Eric's hand and turned to look at her son's father, "Eric this is Alex, your son."

Alex took a deep breath and stepped forward and offered his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Eric took Alex's much smaller hand in his and shook it. He couldn't even describe the feelings going on within him being in the presence of his son. He was touching a part of himself that he'd helped to create. He'd never felt anything like this in his life, and now he understood when people said the love between parents and children is something you couldn't fathom until you experienced it yourself. "It's very nice to meet you, too, Alex."

Sookie couldn't help her eyes getting a bit teary eyed as she watched the scene before her. Eric looked completely captivated by his young look-a-like. She took a deep breath as the two stopped shaking hands. "Alex, do you have any questions?"

Alex really didn't want more discussion of what had happened about why his father was just now coming into his life. Uncle Jason had given him enough information earlier. "Shouldn't you and Uncle Jason go check and see if Gran needs help with anything?"

Sookie smiled at Alex's clever way of telling her to take Jason and get lost to leave him alone with Eric. "Sure, Jason and I will go and do that. You two can chat out here, we'll call when everything for lunch is set up." She motioned her head for Jason to head into the house. She placed a hand on Eric's arm and lowered her voice, "It'll be fine."

Eric was grateful for Sookie's reassurance. He watched Jason and Sookie make their way up the porch and into the house leaving he and Alex alone for the first time. He took a calming breath and turned back to stare into his eyes identical to his own. "I used to spend many Sundays eating here at your Gran's when I was your age."

Alex smiled, anyone that came to Sunday lunch after church was considered family to his Gran. He thought it was a pretty neat tradition that had gone on for so long. "She musta liked you a lot then cause not everyone gets an open invitation. It's our family and people considered family like Tara and Lafayette."

Eric nodded, Adele had really considered him like another grandchild when he was growing up he'd been around so much. He'd never known his own grandparents so Adele had really been like his own grandmother. She'd always welcomed him into her home with warmth and love. "Your Gran is a wonderful woman, and I'm glad she still is welcoming me like she is." Eric moved to sit down on the steps of the front porch. "Alex, I know that this has to be confusing for you meeting me now like this. I'm sorry that you've grown up without me being around, but I'm gonna make sure from now on that I'm around for you."

Sookie and Gran both smiled as they watched from the front door as Alex moved to take a seat beside Eric as the two continued their first conversation together as father and son. It was definitely a sigh to behold that warmed both women's hearts.


End file.
